Tis the Season
by Twisted Rain
Summary: As the year turns, and the seasons change, Nick Wilde finds himself cursing the natural order of things. Never let them see that they get to you. Not even if they're your partner. But Judy might just be too smart for her own good...
1. Chapter One

It wasn't the leaves that bothered him.

They had been falling for a while now, dappling the streets in colours faded from vibrant green to russet hues. Nor was it that soft bite in the air, creeping up through the nose as a promise of the chill to come. It wasn't even his dense fur growing in, like a long forgotten itch, taking its damn time too, as always. No, it was none of that.

Nick sighed, and turned up his collar against the cool autumn breeze. A ways further down the street, his partner was writing up yet another rodent chauffeur. The little guy was yelling something he couldn't really make out against the wind, but he had a hunch it would involve the words 'unfair treatment' and 'discrimination'. Judy just gave the yammering rat a raised eyebrow, before pointedly looking at his sports car, all but buried under the leaves that caused the accident in the first place. Autumn was though for the more vertically challenged species of Zootopia, but until the flying car was invented, the seasonal lockdown law and the accompanying free public transportation was the one and only way to go.

Ticket handed out, the rat stomped off muttering darkly, the effect slightly ruined by an oncoming leaf blowing straight into his face. His rabbit turned to look at him as he sauntered over, shooting him an exasperated grin. _Focus now._ He returned the smile, handing over her coffee.

"Want to bet I'll have to write him up again before the first snow?" She accepted gratefully, taking a careful sip.

He gave a non-committal hum, falling in next to her in their steady copper gait. It had been a slow season thus far, and they had drawn patrol duty, again. He didn't mind. Not that, at least. They worked the beat in comfortable silence, eyes and ears open to the city around them. So far it had been a slow day. Paperwork should be easy, for once. The wind picked up slightly, chasing yellow and red leaves alongside their path, some of them brushing his tail.

"Want to cross here? We can cut through the park and see if we need to call in any potential rodent blocks." His bunny was looking at him for confirmation. _Stop it._ He pinched his eyes shut in a silent growl, grateful for the sunglasses. _Carrots. Ju-Hopps. Fluff, if you don't mind getting punched in the arm._

He looked down at her with an easy smile. "Sure Carrots."

She crossed the street in three easy hops and he lagged behind, giving him the two seconds needed to shake his head real quick, taking a deep breath for good measure. The chill in the air did help, at least. She waited for him to catch up, shooting him that happy smile he'd come to know so well. "Don't you just love autumn?"

"It has its moments." They turned towards the park as the wind picked up again, ruffling her fur. She was moulting quite fast now, he noticed. Almost completely switched out between the ears and down her neck, towards her back. He snapped his eyes forward as soon as he realised he was staring. _Oh, it has its moments alright. Too many of them_. He grimaced behind his sunglasses again, looking up at the already dipping sun. "Personally, I can't wait for spring to start."

She turned to him in complete surprise. "Really? Autumn is barely halfway! We still have winter to look forward to as well."

"Don't remind me", he said flatly.

She shook her head in mild befuddlement. "Never knew you minded the cold so much." She smiled slyly. "Don't tell me you're not looking forward to tossing a few snowballs at your favourite partner, at least."

He shrugged. "If I wanted snow, I'd visit Tundratown. I like my city centre warm, thank you."

"As if that thick new fur of yours isn't going to keep you nice and insolated." She gave him a playful punch. "Don't worry partner, I'll find ways to keep you warm. How do morning jogs sound?"

"I wouldn't know. But feel free to share the intel once I get to work at a more normal time, morning freak." Just for that, she punched him again.

* * *

He sighed a breath of relief once he was inside. After the hustle and bustle of the ZPD, his apartment was deliciously silent. He made quick work of his clothes, pausing in the kitchen only for a drink of water, before burying himself in the cold blankets of his bed. He knew he should eat, but he just wasn't hungry. Not for food, anyway.

When he closed his eyes she was already there, wearing a warm smile and absolutely nothing else. He groaned, body tensing as he realized her smell was still all over him from their workday. He should have showered. In his mind, she gave him one of those slow, sly smiles. Or not. He imagined pulling her close and nuzzling her neck, concentrating on that lingering smell, on the way her fur was changing these days, wondering how it would feel under his paws as he traced her just so, starting at the base of her ears and over her neck, dipping down and down… would she smile? Shudder, even?

 _Mine._

He whined, deep in his throat, smothering the sound in his covers, hidden from the world.

It was going to be a long, long season…


	2. Chapter Two

Clawhauser didn't even look up when Nick entered the Precinct. "Morning Nick. Evasive action in three… two… "

Nick perked his ears and sidestepped at the very last moment, his partner brushing past in a surprised blur, pivoting right before the desk. "Not cool, Clawhauser!"  
Nick chuckled, then yelped, as Judy bounced right back and into his chest, toppling them both to the ground. A very cheerful Judy shot him a very cheerful victory grin.  
"Morning partner!"

"If this is the kind of day we're having, I'm going to need a lot more coffee." He replied dryly.

She shook her head at him. "Now see, this is exactly the kind of attitude that a good morning jog would fix."

"I'm not a jogger, and you know it." He gently lifted her off and placed her on her feet.

"Tisk tisk, don't you know? In Zootopia anyone can be anything." She was going to be unbearably chipper today, he could tell.

"If I could truly be anything right now, I'd be asleep, but I doubt Chief Bogo will agree with me on that." Nick picked himself up, and looked over at Clawhauser. "Benjamin might join you though, if you ask nicely."

The cheetah shot Nick a look of shocked betrayal, hastily smoothing his face into something akin to hesitant cheerfulness when Judy turned to him. "Oh goodness, morning jogs… that sounds… great?"

The bunny was thoroughly unimpressed. "Uhuh. Sure. And I'm the Duke of Bunny Burrows. Stop teasing the man, Nick."

"Me? You're the one torturing me with threats of morning jogs!"

Judy rolled her eyes, and grabbed him by the vest, trudging him along. "Oh shush. We're going to be late. And when have I ever tortured you?"

His ears and banter fell flat. _Ever since autumn came._

The lingering silence made her let go and turn, suddenly apologetic. "I'm sorry Nick, I won't tease. You don't want to jog, then you don't want to jog." She skipped along towards the bull pen, giving him a critical once over. "But maybe you could take the time to brush out your new fur before you come over? Or is that a fox thing?"  
She hopped onto their usual chair, turning before he could join her. For a moment it just didn't register what she was going to do, the mischievous glint downright confusing.  
"Sooo... fluffy…" Her paw was inches away from his ears before he shot straight from sleep deprived to wide awake, paw snapping around her wrist just a tad too hard.

"You can't just touch a fox's fur, Carrots!" he snapped, regretting it before it was even done. Her ears drooped, and she got that look, the one she got when chief Bogo told her she forgot to file some very important paperwork, or that one and only time Nick admitted she got his coffee wrong.

 _Dumb fox._

"Atten-hut!"

He snapped his paw back as Chief Bogo entered the room, quickly sitting down before drawing undue attention. He felt, rather than saw Judy hop away from their seat, settling down on the chair next to him. He glanced at her, receiving a cold, stony look before she turned her attention up front.

"Shut it. I said shut it! Everybody sit. Wilde, get a haircut."

"I'm actually saving up to go undercover Sir. Do you have any fur-dye I could use?" He quipped, earning a few chuckles from the room, but no reaction at all from his rabbit.  
 _Carrots. It's just Carrots._

He kept his grin fixed on the Chief, who remained characteristically unimpressed. "Careful what you wish for, Wilde. Now, assignments…"

* * *

"Hey Carrots, wait up!" She was walking down the hall at a remarkable speed, all determination and ears. He had to actually run to catch up with her. "Would you let me apologize?" That made her stop and turn, at least, albeit still with that same unimpressed look.  
He sighed and ran a paw over his ears. "I'm sorry, alright? I had a rough night, not nearly enough sleep…" he hesitated briefly, before crouching down to her level, lifting his shades. "I'm sorry I snapped."

He already knew he was forgiven. She had a way of smiling just with her eyes, but she still made him wait a few painful seconds. "Coffee, then. You're buying."

"Yes Sir Officer Hopps Sir." He touched his forehead with two fingers. She rolled her eyes, but there it was, that sure tell hint of a smile.

"Pick yourself up, Wilde. We got a job to do."

* * *

"Heads up, five o'clock."

"Hrm?" Nick looked up from his coffee, startled.

Judy sighed, and took another sip from hers. "You really need to sleep more. Check your five o'clock." He did so, slowly of course, first waiting a few breaths, before turning as if to look at the menu behind the barista. He kept his face carefully neutral as his Five came into view. Pretty, he had to admit. A bit obvious. Quite a ways too young as well. _And all the wrong colours.  
_  
He turned back to his partner. "How long?"

She grinned. "Ever since we walked in here."

He put his coffee down with a sigh and turned, looking directly at the vixen. She at least had the decency to look startled, before offering him a shy smile. He held her gaze until that smile faltered. She dipped her eyes down, back up, then picked up her purse to leave the shop. Nick gave her a tiny nod, before turning back to Judy, who was looking at him with her mouth open.

"What was _that_?"

"Communication, Carrots. You might have heard of it, comes up in our job quite a few times." He took a long sip from his coffee. Did she have to keep looking at him?

"You were rude."

"Wasn't rude. I was direct. And how was I rude? I didn't even say anything."

She huffed. "Your _ears_ were rude."

His eyes went slightly wide. How did she notice _that_?

She waved the unasked question away. "Oh please, Nick, I'm a cop, same as you. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice her all this time." She leaned her chin on her paws and smiled, one eyebrow raised. "So, next time your mom asks about your love life, shall I tell her you're breaking young vixen hearts?"

He allowed his ears to fall back, scowling. "Not cool, Carrots. I don't butt in when your parents ask you to come over for the one hundred and fifteenth family wedding."

"Sixtyfourth. Point made." She put up her paws in peace surrender. "Find your mom the perfect Christmas gift yet?"

That earned her a groan. "Oh come on, Carrots, I still got plenty of time… and I only got the few gifts to find. We don't all have to start our christmas shopping in the middle of summer like you rabbits."

"Har har." She shrugged. "I'm hoping to dodge out of Christmas, actually. Maybe I should ask Chief Bogo for extra work around the holidays, give me a proper excuse to avoid the hassle."

"What's wrong with Christmas?" He was slowly getting to a state of alertness, and he was doing his best to keep it that way. Talking helped. Another coffee or two, and he could actually be awake by the end of his shift.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with Christmas at the Bunny Burrows, long as you're either ready to plan your wedding, hear all about the latest eligible bachelors and bachelorettes around town, or are too young to care about anything but presents and snowbattles."  
Nick was surely missing some information here, but before he could even ask, she caught his expression. "We're all getting to that age, us older generations. And Bunny Burrow rabbits tend to marry before they… you know." She suddenly seemed to find the table an incredibly interesting colour. He couldn't help but grin, remembering a not too different bunny and her complete and utter shock at a certain naturalist club.

He waited until she picked up her gaze, meeting hers with that slow, smug smile. "No, I don't know, Carrots. Before they do what? Move in?" She groaned, and hit her head on the table. "Start working? Paint the barn?" He never met anyone else who could scowl and frown at the same time, and still look so darn cute. "I'm really grasping at straws here. Care to help a partner out?"

"Shut it!" She pulled a paw over her ears, and glanced around nervously. "Before mating season starts, alright?"

He blinked. "Oh. _Oh._ I get it. Because you're all so good at multiplying, right? No itty bitty wabbits out of wedlock allowed, is that it?" He stopped when she gave him a Look, and shot her a disarming smile. "Sorry Fluff. What is it with parents and Christmas, huh?"

"Oh, my parents won't push, it's not that. Grandpa might, but he's easily ignored. Or avoided. But if I go back for christmas, there will be absolutely no butting out of every single upcoming wedding, and I'm running low on vacation days as it is..." she suddenly perked her ears. "I'm sorry, what were you saying about parents?"

For a few moments he debated answering truthfully, but for some reason he couldn't quite meet her gaze. Instead he shrugged. "You know how it is. Always butting in with well meant advice. Shall we go? I think our break is about over."

It was cloudy outside, and the wind had picked up, promising rain later on. He could feel his fur blow any which way, adding to his already ruffled look. He'd better bring the brush along to work tomorrow, or risk Chief Bogo taking him up on that undercover offer.

"Next time a vixen smiles at you, you might try and smile back. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind you showing up with _that_ as a Christmas present."

"Oh shut it, Hopps."

 _Sly bunny._


	3. Chapter Three

November made everything worse.

His fur had finally evened out, and under the right light it added both fluff and body to his frame. But come every morning, his windy commute would see him entering the ZPD as a fluffed up ragdoll, without fail. So every morning he'd arrive early, ignoring everything and everyone while stomping straight over to the locker room. Clawhauser didn't even bother to greet him as he walked in anymore, already used to the sullen pre-brush silence. Most mammals knew to give him a wide morning berth by now, and knew better than to try and hog the mirror whenever Wilde went for his brush with grim determination. Touching up could not be rushed, alas. But at least afterwards he felt like a person again, ready to tackle the day head on. Long as he had his brush and his coffee, he could get through this. Really, it wasn't a big deal. He'd been doing this since he was… well, long enough.

He flung the brush into his locker so hard it bounced straight back out. His ears flattened as he tried again, almost hitting himself with the rebound. Snarling, he all but slammed the brush down, flinging the locker closed.

"Easy with the facilities, Wilde."

Lips pulled up, he turned for a snide retort, if Grizzoli had a problem he would gladly tell him just where to shove it. Behind the wolf, the Chief was eying him from across the room. Nick snapped his jaws shut on the words. Bogo looked, if at all possible, even more under-amused as usual.

"Officer Grizzoli, kindly give us the room." The white wolf shot Nick a sympathetic look before slinking out. Somehow, that made Nick's hackles rise even further. What kind of game was that howler playing?

A low grunt forced his attention back. "At ease, Wilde." He willed his face to calm down. _Breathe, Wilde._ It was only half a victory. His placid smile returned with practiced ease, but he knew his ears betrayed him. Chief Bogo took his time, looking him over with a stern and calculating look. Nick was sorely tempted to tell him to take a picture.

"There have been complaints, Wilde." The cape buffalo raised his hoof as Nick's eyes darted to the door with a low growl. "Not from Grizzoli. Nor Wolford, for that matter. Which I could consider strange, seeing as most of my sources mention you have it in for them lately." He leaned in, somehow taking away from the light in the room. "But I'm not an idiot." He looked the fox over once more. Nick had to bite down on the urge to raise his hackles again. "Can I count on you to make this go away?"

"Make what go away, Sir?" He had aimed for friendly and disarming, so where did this rough edge in his voice come from?

The Chief grunted. "I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you. We're all grown mammals here. I don't much care what you do in your own time; long as you're at headquarters, do try to remember this is Neutral Territory." Nick winced at the pointed use of capitals, but mercifully, the Chief seemed to be done with him at last.

"Now go on, get out of here. Have a donut or something. Might keep your teeth from snapping at my wolves."

He forced himself to grin. "Donuts, yes, wolves, no. That might explain my indigestions of late. Thanks for the tip, Sir."

Bogo snorted. "Briefing's in ten. Don't be late." He paused at the door. "My office is always open, Wilde."

Nick turned back to the mirror as the Chief left the room, a stubborn glint in his eyes. While the offer surprised him, he wasn't going to go crawling to his superior for… what? A listening ear? A shoulder to cry on? Extra vacation?  
Sick days?

 _If it comes to that._

He took a long, hard look at himself in the mirror. There was an edge to his reflexion that was hard to deny. He took another deep breath. And another. _Shoulders down. Loosen that jaw. Relax._ He gave himself a critical once over, and tried a smile. _Better._

He made it a point to greet Clawhauser as he crossed the hall, which got him a look of utter surprise. He might have to hand it to the Chief: donuts seemed like a very good idea right about now.

* * *

"Where _were_ you?"

His partner all but dragged him onto their shared chair, her nose doing that little twitch, a telltale sign that she was worried.

"Take it easy, Carrots. I'm not late, am I?" He let himself relax into the chair, shooting her a carefree smile. "Missed me that bad?"

She did not return the smile. "Someone said you had a run in with Chief Bogo." She was whispering, and moved in closer to keep the conversation private. Her ears drooped down, nose still twitching. "Are you in trouble?"

He had to stop himself from swallowing. _Damn those eyes._ He refocused on her twitchy nose, lightly tapping it with one finger. "Carrots, if I don't have a run in with Bogo at least three times a day, my life simply would not be complete."

She scrunched up her face in a glower. "Don't touch the nose, Wilde."

His grin grew. "Oh?' Tap. 'Whatcha gonna to do about it?" His grin faltered and his third tap halted mid-air. She had gently placed her foot against his stomach. Not as much of a push; more like the promise of one. "Try me."

He removed the offending finger. '"ick a fight with ZPD's toughest bunny? I wouldn't dare."

Her grin was contagious. "Oh I don't know, you're still the toughest fox on the force. We might be evenly matched."

"We could be, yes." He pointedly looked down. "Only you seem to have me at an unfair advantage, officer Hopps."

She removed her foot with a cocky smile. "Is that a challenge? Because I could take you in the training ring any day, officer Wilde."

He allowed himself a lazy grin. "For a cute little bunny, you sure talk big."

He expected her to replace her foot, maybe give him a little shove to drive the point home, but she simply smiled. "You're on. After our shift ends. Loser buys coffee for a week."

 _Bad idea Nick. Horrible idea. Back out. Say something._

He cocked an eyebrow. "Deal."

"All right, settle down!"

Both partners turned as their Chief entered the room. Nick put on an air of polite interest. Something in the way Bogo glanced his way, warned him to be on his best behaviour today.

"Snarlov, Delgato, we've had reports of vandals in the Tundratown shopping district. See what you can do about that. Grizzoli, Wilde, Clawhauser just had a call in for a domestic dispute, third time from that address. Let's see if some new faces can change their tune. Trunkaby, Higgins…"

Judy nudged him in the ribs, shooting him a quick glance. He gave her a slight shake of his head, hopping down from the chair. He hated it, but Bogo was keeping an eye on him, and he wasn't going to give him cause, not after this morning.

"… and Fangmeyer, Hopps, you're on school duty. Let's see if we can get some kids interested in a career at the ZPD, shall we? Dismissed."

Nick met up with Grizzoli at the door. "Give me a minute?"

The wolf nodded amiably. If he was upset about this morning, he wasn't showing it. "Sure, I'll drive the car out. See you up front."

He turned to face his partner, who was eying him with a look of annoyed surprise. "You knew about this?"

Nick shrugged. "No, but isn't this normal procedure? They were bound to split us up eventually. It's not the end of the world. At least you get to entertain kids today. Want to swap?"

She crossed her arms and huffed. Her foot tapped once, twice, threefourfivesixseven…

 _Huh. That's new._

She slapped the offending foot down, back in control, and let out a sigh.

"You're right. I just thought that… well, maybe Chief Bogo is upset with our performance?"

"Don't be insecure Hopps, it doesn't suit you." Fangmeyer gently bumped the bunny in the shoulder, almost causing her to topple over. "We get switched out all the time. It helps us learn about team capabilities. Good for relations too. You'll get your fox back tomorrow."

He couldn't help it, she looked utterly adorable when she frowned like that. Finally relenting, she followed Fangmeyer out of the Bullpen, but not before Nick's sharp ears picked up her final retort.

"I'd better."

The grin spread warm on his face, and stayed with him all the way to the car.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author note:**

 **I think I can safely say this is no longer a drabble. Looking forward to writing the rest of this.**  
 **Thanks for the interest you guys :) It's been a while since I tried my hand at fanfiction, but damn, how good of a movie is Zootopia? I just couldn't pass it up.**

 **Some story points: I'm assuming Nick and Judy started partnering up in spring, making this their first autumn together. I'm following their movie ages, so by now, Judy is probably 25, Nick being 33. (24 and 32 in the movie). Yes, Nick's mom is alive. I've read many a great fanfic in which she is not, but I'm going with what the directors have shared about his parentage, little as that is.**

 **I changed the description from Hurt to Friendship, the original idea was much more hurt-y, but it's already deviating from that, so this probably fits better.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes I make, English is my third language, spelling mishaps do happen.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Nick gave Judy a curious look as she passed the boxing ring, walking further along into the training facilities. "I thought you wanted to have a go in the ring?"

"Pass, please. I was clung to and crawled over all day. I love kits, I really do, but I'd rather blow off some steam in another way after, if you don't mind. How about we try some chase practice instead?" She pointed to the side dome, laid out as a multilevel complex of interwoven alleys and dim lit rooms. Nick had often quipped it would make for an epic laser tag course, but naturally, Chief Bogo was opposed.

"Sure. You want to be the Officer, or the perp?"

She was hopping in place, warming up a bit. "The perp. Let's see how you like eating my dust."

Nick remained unimpressed. "You talk tough, bunny. I'll give you a five second start."

She bolted away with a smile, and he started to count out loud. She went for the low path, the one with all the nooks and crannies that required some flexible twisting. He scoffed as he started out after her. Did she take him for a rhino?  
She was already out of sight as he passed the first turn. _Fast Bunny._ He picked up the pace, and after a few more twists and turns, her tail bopped into view. She was quite a ways ahead, and this was going to take forever. And of course she just sprinted into the one path where his head was in danger of meeting the ceiling every three steps…  
He cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground. His paws shot up to his head, cradling it in agony.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head with a soft groan. He kept his eyes shut tight and his breath uneven, until he felt her paw brushing his shoulder. _Gotcha._ He had her on her back before she could even blink.

"Point goes to Wilde, it seems." He smiled lazily, keeping her pinned as she started to struggle. "Now now, none of that. Ask nicely, Carrots." She puffed up her cheeks and huffed.

"You cheated!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." He knew his grin was driving her batty. "Criminals don't always follow the rules. Best you keep that in mind next time. Now, about that asking nicely?"

She shoved him off instead. He dusted himself off with a chuckle. "Are all bunnies sore losers, or is that just you?"

That got him an exasperated sigh. "A true criminal won't stop and turn when the officer in pursuit falls, Nick."

He shrugged. "Point stays. They won't always play fair."

She seemed to contemplate that. "Alright then, Slick Nick, give me your best shot."

His ears perked up in a question. She crouched into her starting position with a sly smile. "Play dirty." She shot off into the dome without further warning.

He didn't even bother with the count down this time. "Just remember you asked for it, Carrots!"

She went low again, but rather than follow, he went high and around, looking for a good scouting spot. He could hear her coming to a halt, followed by silence. He kept his breath even and his ears perked. She could best him in hearing any day of the week, but he wasn't the one moving around. All he had to do was keep quiet and out of sight…

It took a good three minutes for her to finally appear in the little alley he had his eyes on. Her nose was twitching, her ears on high alert. He readied the little pebble he picked up earlier. His paw was cramping up, but he hadn't dared to leave it on the ground until she entered his range, for fear the noise of picking it up would alert those damnable ears. He waited a few painful seconds until her head finally turned, and aimed. Most mammals would jump at a sudden sound, and choose the opposite direction. But he knew his bunny.  
 _Smart, unafraid…_  
His pebble landed on the floor right across his hiding place. She started, and immediately turned _into_ it, all too eager to have eyes on her assailant again.  
 _…_ _and utterly predictable_.

She gave him the satisfaction of yelping as he slammed into her back, toppling them both to the ground. He got a mouthful of bunny ear and a painful shoulder out of it, but that did little to stop him chuckling as he tried to pin her back against his chest. She twisted in his grip, and he locked his arms to prevent that. If she got her feet between them, his advantage would be gone. He growled in frustration as she wouldn't let up, wriggling this way and that, looking for the weak spot in his lock, preventing him from pinning her properly. He pushed off and rolled her underneath, his chest and weight shoving her against the floor. Not giving her time to think, he released the lock, placing his paws firmly on the floor on either side of her head, leaving her just barely enough room to turn. If she propelled herself up against the floor she'd be home free, but he was banking on her to turn, like _so_ … He waited until he caught her eyes, ablaze with furious determination. He pulled his lips back and _snarled_ , inches away from her nose, all teeth and malice. She didn't even flinch, landing a blow under his snout, making his teeth snap together. She slid under his belly with ease.

"That the best you got, Blueberries?"

The taunt burned in his ears, a low growl answering her laughter. "Oh it is _on_ , Fluff!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

It took him forever to catch her again. What little advantage he had on her in speed, she stole right back with sharp turns. No matter how hard he tried to read her body to anticipate them, she was always a fraction ahead. He tried to chase her into dead ends, but twice he miscalculated, and she found a tight spot to wriggle through, forcing him to double back and start all over again. The third time he was sure he had her, only to be left behind gaping as she actually scaled the impossibly high wall in two jumps.

"Not getting tired, are you?" Her quip was practically oozing smugness.

 _Good. Use that._

He allowed himself to growl in obvious frustration, hitting the wall with a loud thud. He perked his ears, catching the responding giggle. _Left. She went left.  
_ He dropped on all fours and took the long way round, sticking to the shadows. The wooden plate was exactly where he had spotted it before.

"It's not too late to give up, Carrots!" He shouted loudly, to hide the sound of wood scraping on stone. She only laughed in response. "I mean it, I wouldn't hold it against you!" One more shove. "One time only offer, it won't last!"

'Never on your life, Slick!'

He smirked at the taunting tone. Oblivious. Good.

He took it easy chasing her this time, pacing himself. He herded her patiently, never giving away where he wanted her to go, allowing the occasional furious snarl to escape him, to lead her on that he was getting frustrated. When she finally turned into the ally, he had to fight the smile threatening to give him away. Instead, he forced himself to stumble, cursing loudly. She laughed as she sped up, and he knew he had her.  
She turned the corner before he could get there to see, but the satisfying thud as she hit the wooden plate was undeniable. He was on her before she could get back up, meeting her scowl with his own brand of smug. "You… are a dead bunny."

"Gerroffme!" She pushed against his chest, but he had her pinned properly this time, paws firmly on her shoulders, her feet on either side of his stomach. She had no leverage to work with, and she knew it.

"Oh no, that's not how it works." He began in earnest. "The sly fox catches the dumb bunny, and then he eats. It's tradition." Judy rolled her eyes with a snort, and tried another shove. "I'd kick all the way down. You'd never eat again."

He allowed his teeth to show just a little in his grin. "I might just risk it. Can I help it that all this chasing has made me hungry?" She smacked him against his snout, half mad, half chuckling. He pretended to snap at her paw with a hungry growl, and she smacked him again, laughing out loud this time. The carefree sound warmed him inside and out, causing a genuine smile to replace his façade. How utterly unafraid she was, this bunny of his.

She responded to his smile with a content hum. "All right, you win this one. Point goes to Wilde. Can I get up now?"

"Nope. Mine." He grinned, ignoring the part of his brain that had suddenly reared up its head to hopefully sniff the air.

She gave him a dry look. "Well yes, obviously. But right now I'd prefer to be your bunny standing up, thank you." She smiled as he let go, rolling away to push herself up, hopping to a standing position with ease. "I got to hand it to you, I'm impressed you caught me." She faltered as she turned to face him. "You ok?"

Nick cursed inwardly. _How does she do that?_

She was looking at him, worried. But he was in control, wasn't he? Her gaze flicked up for a small instant. _Damn those ears!_

"Shoulder still hurts", he made up, dragging a paw over the offending traitors. "Is training with you always this intense?"

She helped him up with a smug smile. "Come now, Slick. With me, _life_ is intense."


	5. Chapter Five

**Retcon warning; Watched Zootopia again and realized to my dismay that Snarlov is not the white wolf. Woops. Since the white wolf gets up together with a tiger and a lion, and the general consensus seems to be that Fangmeyer is a tiger and Delgato is a lion, I'm henceforth sticking with him being Grizzoli. Previous chapters should have been updated accordingly.**  
 **Sorry for the confusion.**

 **On a quick note: I love critisism. But please, don't be vague :) If you got something to point out, good! But make it a nice clear finger point, instead of a vague arm wave. I promise I will not bite.**

 **Now, onwards we go...**

* * *

Nick braced himself as the subway jolted to a sudden stop, his muscles aching in protest. Come tomorrow, he was going to pay dearly for that training session. He readjusted his stance as the train took off again, scanning the occupants out of sheer habit. Rush hour was long gone, so the cart was mostly empty. A beaver was nodding off in her seat next to the door, a small smile on her lips. A few kits were clustered around a harried looking adult stoat with an iPad. All the way in the back, a young vixen was giggling at something her companion had said. His eyes lingered. She was pretty in a way, mostly in how her eyes sparkled whenever the arctic fox next to her said something. He was all smiles and affection, his paw draped loosely around her shoulders.

Nick hadn't meant to stare, but he must have been, because steel blue eyes suddenly met his. The white youth flattened his ears, showing just a hint of teeth. He couldn't have been more than nineteen summers. Nick swivelled his ears slightly, dipping his snout a good inch, before turning away.

The boy visibly relaxed, and returned his attention to the vixen, who very gracefully pretended she hadn't noticed her boyfriend baring his teeth at a police officer. Nick kept his eyes on the window, smiling grimly at his own reflection.

 _Us foxes. So territorial._

His cellphone beeped as he was going up the stairs to his apartment. He dug it up along with his keys, half expecting it to be Judy. Grizzoli's picture showed instead.

-So, did the bunny kick your ass?-

He typed a quick reply as he unlocked the door.

-Not on your life. Wilde for champion.-

The answer didn't take long. -Colour me impressed. Sure she didn't let you win?-

He chuckled, dropping his keys in their bowl and kicking the door shut.

Grizzoli wasn't bad, really. The two of them had actually gotten along quite well ever since Nick started as a rookie. The young wolf was a good officer, serious when the job required it, good fun to be around for all the bits in between, and not above playing a prank on his fellow officers if he thought the day was getting to be too dull.

Today, Nick had done his best to keep his manners, and Grizzoli had joked and bantered with the old Nick without a hint of spite. It had helped to spend the workday with him out of the office, on more neutral ground. Helped to remind him that the wolf was no rival, but an officer, a colleague. A friend.

But how much did he know? He may be a jokester and a goofball, but he had a sharp mind, and a shrewd nose. He hadn't complained to Bogo either, even though Nick had been more than snappy as of late. And whatever for? Because the wolf joked with Judy whenever they passed each other in the hallway? For picking her up that one time so she could reach the coffee machine? Calling her Fluffbutt?

He draped his jacket over the usual chair, loosening his tie. Grizzoli could easily enough have connected the dots, he was sure of it. But if he had, he was keeping a very tactful silence about it. Wolford as well, apparently. And how exactly was he repaying their silence? Even that cub in the subway had shown more restraint.

Nick sighed, walking past the kitchen. He just wasn't hungry. Maybe he'd just take a quick shower, to ease the ache in his muscles. Call it an early night.

It was as he was unbuttoning that the smell crept up on him. Unthinking, he sniffed the shirt. His eyes glazed over as the scent filled his nose. He smelled like a bunny. _His_ bunny.  
He shook his head and made quick work of undressing, feverishly tossing everything in the washing bin. The scent seemed to follow him across the room as he walked to the shower. He growled in frustration, turning on the hot water. Even with shallow breaths, the smell still settled in his nose, pulling at his insides. He stared at the running water, utterly distracted. She was in his fur, and it was driving him mad.

He should really, really shower.

He turned off the water and went to bed instead.

He blocked out the world, digging deep into his blankets to curb himself into a cave of linen. He laid there in the dark, remembering how she had felt under him as he had caught her, eyes sparkling with laughter, so utterly relaxed. It didn't take long for the scent to fill his little makeshift world. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a maddening combination of hers and his, pulling at him something fierce. It had taken a lot, _a lot_ , to let her get up once she had called herself his. It had taken a good deal more not to drag her back anyway.

 _What if I had?_

In his mind, she huffed in surprise as he did just that, eyes widening as he leaned in, ever so slowly dragging his snout against her cheek. He'd never get away with that. She'd probably hit him, or worse. A strange guttural sound escaped his throat. Not tonight. Tonight, he was going to be all kinds of selfish. _This_ Judy was all his, her pervasive scent driving him to boldness, and she was shuddering at his touch, that hint of surprise melting away as her eyes fluttered shut.

 _Mine._

He explored her neck, taking in her scent in short huffs, his breath ruffling her fur. His paws took his time tracing her body, feeling her heartbeat, her rapid breathing, before coming to rest on her hips. Everything about her was so very intoxicating. He pressed his snout against her ear and growled, revelling in the way she gasped and tightened her grip around his chest. He wondered dimly how many ways there were to drive her absolutely mad. His tongue darted out to taste her cheek, trailing down to the nape of her neck. She let out a soft whine and shuddered, pulling him up for a deep and hungry kiss.  
He'd have to get this under control…

 _Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow._

* * *

Clawhauser gave him a look that lived somewhere in the middle of worry and disdain. "That's… quite the hairstyle today, Nick."

The fox grunted. "Overslept."

He ignored the surprised look that got him. Sure, he had never been a morning person, but Officer Wilde took pride in never being late for the job. The academy had helped in perfecting a morning routine. Coffee did the rest. So when he had jolted to awareness this morning and realized he had completely missed his alarm, he'd had to forego the usual double espresso for a much needed shower.  
He ran a paw over his head, trying to pat down the fluff, only to feel it spring right back up. He really wished he'd have time to dry properly before stepping into the cold. No way was his brush going to be able to fix this. He glanced at the clock. At least he made it in time. Barely. They had coffee here, right?

Grizzoli made room for him at the machine, giving him an appraising once-over. "Morning, Wilde. I think Officer Hopps is off the hook today. Think I'll call you Fluffbutt instead."

Nick whipped his head around at him and snarled, startling Francine who was adding milk to her coffee, and quickly remembered she had other places to be.

Grizzoli chuckled unimpressed, and raised his lips in a mock-snarl. "Wanna go, big man?"

Nick closed his eyes with a groan, placing a paw over his eyes. "I'm sorry. Really. Sorry. That wasn't…"

The white wolf gave him a sympathetic look. "That bad, huh? Would it help at all if I rolled over and offered you my throat?"

"Don't joke about that, Grizolli." Nick gulped his coffee, burning his tongue in the process and pulling a face. "Doesn't work with foxes, anyway."

"Meh, it was worth a shot." He offered Nick a friendly grin. "I'd offer you a Chill Pill, but a weathered fox like yourself probably outgrew those long ago, huh?" He smiled ruefully at Nick's curt nod. "The blessings of jejunity, amirite?"

Nick took another sip from his still too hot coffee. "Lucky you."

The wolf barked a laugh. "Sure, I'm lucky. So lucky that when my ex-girlfriend smiled when a random wolf offered her a drink at the bar, I ended up breaking two barstools, three ribs, and my relationship. This is usually the part where one should go 'you should have seen the other guy', but nope… spent two days in the hospital. Left a scar too, see?" He tilted his head to show off his jaw. "Point is Wilde, we all go a little crazy sometimes. Especially during… well, you know."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he just sipped his coffee again, eying the clock. Was everybody just late, or did Francine warn them all off? He started when Grizzoli placed a paw on his shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say is… it's a never ending story, isn't it? Doesn't matter if we snap, or snarl, or win, or lose… in the end it's up to the girl. She chooses and we suffer." The wolf shrugged. "Or not." Nick kept his face carefully neutral, sliding his aviators in place. Never let them see.

The two officers lapsed into silence, simply sipping coffee.

In the end, Chief Bogo was the only one to arrive on time, looking up from his files in surprise at the silence of the room. "What is the meaning of this? Grizzoli, where's the rest of my officers? And what in the blazes have you done to your fur, Wilde?"

Nick felt his hackles rise, unable to stop it. The Chief raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Is there a problem, Wilde?"  
It was a battle to find his composure again. It was moronic, really. Chief Bogo always sounded like that. And it wasn't like he was wrong, either. _Why can't I calm down today?_

"Actually, Sir… I think I'm going to need a sick day." He flattened his ears. "Or two."

The Chief grunted. Nick was secretly relieved to see absolutely no surprise on his face.

"Go on, get out of here. Take the rest of the week. Don't let me catch you around here before Monday."

Nick went the long way round, bypassing most of the officers as he re-entered the lobby. He might be losing it, but he was still smart enough to realise that last night had not helped his mood one bit. He glanced around before almost dashing to the exit.

The last thing, the very last thing he needed right now, was a worried bunny tugging on his arm.


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you all for the kind reviews :)**

* * *

Nick pulled the blankets over his head at the blaring of his alarm. _Just five more minutes...  
_ The grating noise persisted, forcing him to poke one arm out from his warm cocoon. He swatted at his cell phone with sloppy aim. Third attempt at a swipe finally engaged the snooze function, and he allowed himself to retreat into his warm haven. He just wanted to sleep, and sleep...

"...lo?"

His ears pricked up in sudden dread. He never did set an alarm, did he? He pulled the phone under the blankets with him, squinting at the burst of light he had to endure to get it. "Wilde here."

"Wow, Nick, you sound awful." He winced at the sound of her voice. Should have checked the number first.

"Just woke up." He rasped. He tried to clear his voice, and his mind. What time was it?

"You been asleep all day?" His tail gave an involuntary wag at the obvious concern in her voice.

 _Traitor._

"Isn't that what sick leave is about? I never really took it before. Am I doing it wrong?" His own voice sounded strangely loud in his confines.

She hurried to correct herself. "No, no, sleep is good. I'm really sorry I woke you. Anything I can do to help?"

 _Hah._

"I'll be fine, Carrots. You just... Try not to tackle any cases alone, alright?"

"Why officer Wilde, I'm touched by your concern."

He deadpanned. "Hardly. I just don't want you running off with all the credit." Her laughter was better than coffee. "But sure, if you prefer concern... Ask the Chief to assign you another partner when you go out, alright? It's a big scary world out there."

She hummed, a dead giveaway of a smile. "I will. But only if you promise to take care of yourself. Are you drinking enough fluids?"

He groaned. "Carrots..."

"I'm serious, Nick. Don't make me call your mom."

"Fine, fine, fluids and rest. Anything else, Ma'am?"

She was grinning, he was sure of it. "I'll think of something. I better let you get back to your resting now." He grunted, and moved to end the call. "Oh, and Nick?"

He returned the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"Miss you."

Her phone clicked off before he could think of a reply. He was dimly aware of a faint thumping.  
His tail was wagging again, trapped under the sheets.

 _Damn her._

* * *

She called again the next day. First around noon to check up on him, and again after her shift ended, to give him an update on precinct matters. She was doing it to cheer him up more than to keep him in the loop. He could tell, but he didn't mind. He was starting to look forward to the calls, actually. He did miss her, and at least over the phone, he couldn't mess anything up. Made things easier.

So when Thursday evening rolled up without her usual call, he got... Worried wasn't the right word. Restless, maybe? She could easily just have drawn a late shift, but if she had, she hadn't mentioned it in her noon phone call. He checked his phone for the sixth time. Seven o'clock. She probably wasn't going to call anymore. He put the phone back and shifted on the couch. No big deal. He'd talk to her tomorrow. Or not. Whatever. He involuntarily reached for the phone again, when a knock came at the door. Confused, he got up to answer. Which of his neighbours needed his help this time?

He opened the door, and stared. Judy stared right back, slowly raising an eyebrow as she looked at what he was wearing.

"Love the boxers, partner." She chuckled at his panicked attempt to cover himself with the blanket. "Oh don't mind me. This is Zootopia after all: you wanna be naked, you be naked." He scowled at her unbearable grin, finally succeeding in covering up everything from the chin down.

"What are you doing here, Carrots?"

She raised the bag she was holding. "I brought you soup."

His annoyance melted into surprise. "You did?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because that's what friends do, silly." She slipped past him into his place. He had no choice but to follow.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually not quite sure what I brought." She gave the bag a confused frown. "Your food is complicated. Luckily I got help from a very nice lady. So, kitchen is through there?"

"Eh, yes, but..." She was already gone, fiddling with the microwave. He left her at it, ducking into his bedroom to find some damn pants. He was buttoning his shirt when she came back out, carrying a steaming bowl and a spoon.

"Now you are going to sit, and eat this." She placed it on the table before him, hopping on the opposing chair. "Work is boring without you, so I need you to be all better by Monday, kay?"

Still a bit windswept from her sudden appearance, he sat down and reached for the spoon. Might as well eat and make her happy. And if he was honest, this was much better than a phone call. Better, but dangerous. He was going to have to keep his wits about hi—  
The scent of the soup crashed his train of thought. His ears dropped, utter surprise stealing over his face.

"This... This is my mom's soup."

She beamed at him across the table. "Yup! I was actually just going to get you something from the store first, but, ah... I got confused with all the options? I mean, how many bugs _are_ there? So I called your mom for help, and she insisted I just come over so she could fix me up." She grinned at his dumbfounded expression. "Don't let it get cold, now. Eat up, it's good for you."

He forced himself to look down at his spoon, unable to hide his damned smile. She brought him soup. _The_ soup. The kind he used to sip through fevers, puffy noses, even the occasional tears. She went all the way to his mom for this? He dared a quick glance her way as he blew on the broth. It's not that she had never met his mom before, even been over at her house a couple of times, just... never without him.  
She smiled encouragingly as he took a tentative sip. It was just like he remembered it. He ate in silence, slowly savouring, while she talked about her day, about the new case, about Grizzoli's stupid jokes.

When the bowl was empty, she offered to refill it for him, but he declined. "I think I'll save the rest for tomorrow." He gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks Carrots."

"You're very welcome. So!" She jumped from the chair in her usual energetic way. "That's the soup done, now for the movie."

He blinked. "You sure? It's a work night for you. Won't that make it too late?"

She picked up her bag with a shrug. "Nah, I'll just sleep over."

He snapped his teeth shut. _Down, Wilde!_

"You're not staying over, Carrots." He stated blandly.

She flicked an ear in annoyance, rummaging through her bag. "Don't be silly Nick, of course I am. I've slept on your couch before, it's bigger than my bed. Now, I've got horror, comedy, buddy-cop movies... What are you in the mood for?"

He groaned internally. _She's just trying to cheer you up. Trying to take care of you. And she's not going to take no for an answer._

It was downright unsettling how deeply that pulled his strings.

She was looking at him, her smile faltering under the silence.

He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Buddy cop sounds fun." She smirked in victory, popping the movie in and turning back towards him, her smirk turning to confusion. "What?"

He had been staring. He coughed, and looked away. "You're a good friend, Carrots."

She pulled a face, and gently pushed him onto the couch. "The very best. And don't you forget it."  
She tucked him in with his own blanket, and handed him the remote. He probably had the stupidest grin on his face right about now, but he found it very hard to care. "I would Never."

She patted his head with a stern look. "Good. You skip through the previews. I'll get us something to drink."

The movie had been good, light fun. The company warm and welcome. He hadn't noticed how lonely it had been, these locked away days. And with him safely tucked away in his blanket, it hadn't been too hard to endure it when she cuddled close halfway through the movie, as she was wont to do. Apart from a few hazy moments where his attention had been on the nape of her neck rather than on the screen, it had all gone very well.  
Afterwards he removed himself from the room to give her privacy, and willed himself to stay in bed as the sound of running water tested his resolve. In the morning he stayed in bed, wishing her a good day through the door.  
And just to be extra safe, he waited a full five minutes after she left before getting up. He was going to need a shower.

But first... he was going to finish that soup.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry for the wait, my mind somehow decided it would make more sense to write the chapter after this one first. So I suppose the _good_ news is, next one will be up tomorrow-ish. **

**Once again, thanks for the kind reviews :) It does wonders for my ego and motivation :p It's also handy to know what is definitely working for me, so thank you for all your pointers!**

 **Some responses in random order: I'm keeping the wolf Grizzoli, too many different lists out there, let's hope Disney makes an official one someday. Short chapters; I usually write longer ones, but somehow these are turning out a lot more scenic than my usual style. I'd rather not pad them out just because, though, they seem to work just fine as is. I'm glad the pace is working, I was a bit worried it was going too slow. And yes, Nick got a bit under the weather from sleeping so long and staying indoors. Too much sleep can do that to a person ;)**

 **Back to the story we go...**

* * *

-Can't come over tonight. Chief put us on stake out duty.-

-Go catch'em, fluff. See you monday?-

-Why cancel? If you were contagious, I'd already have it by now. I'll see you tomorrow.-

He made a face at his phone. Stubborn bunny. To be fair, Saturday was their usual evening for hanging out.

With his bunny elsewhere occupied, his Friday was mostly spent in relative peace. He ran some errants out in the big bad world, and considered it a good sign that he managed to get through the whole day without snapping at anyone. Now if he was only capable of doing that at work for the next two to three months, everything would be just great.

He had actually considered asking the Chief to partner him up with Grizzoli for a while. The wolf surely wouldn't mind. Carrots wouldn't stand for it though. And exactly what would he say if she asked him why? She was far from stupid. And even if by some magic he got away with it, what was he going to do next year? Or the year after that? No, he had to get a grip on this. He was an adult, wasn't he? There were plenty of reynards out there who were past the Chill phase, and most of them were perfectly behaved gentlemammals. Of course, most of them have settled down by now. No point in pills, really, when you got yourself a mate...

He turned the music to full volume and plopped down onto the couch, stretching out on his back. Maybe he should just do what normal mammals did, and talk about it. Not that his options were promising. His best friend was an obvious no, Grizzoli already knew more than enough without him feeling the need to embarrass himself further. Finnick would be sympathetic, but would offer him a night on the town to set his sights somewhere else, and he was just not feeling that. And his mom... No. Just... No.

His relative peace and quiet didn't last nearly long enough. Come Saturday afternoon, He was building up to a peculiar sort of apprehensive; Nervous and sick in his stomach, but excited as well. After about an hour of this he mercilessly stuck his head under the tap, cold water running in his ears and nose until the jitters at least seemed to subside. He resisted the urge to shake himself dry. He never would have dreamed he would miss those Chill Pills so badly.

He was pacing by the time her usual arrival time came around.

 _Tell her you're sick. You had a relapse. You ate something wrong. Or just don't answer and tell her you fell asleep after._

He jumped slightly when the knock finally came at the door. He took a final deep breath, smoothing his face into a semblance of calm, and opened up with a smile.

"Evening, Carrots."

It only took him a heartbeat to take note of the sparkle in her eyes, the curve of her sweater where it hugged her hips, the fluffness of her tail...  
This was going to be harder than he thought.

She looked him over with played disappointment. "Aww, you didn't have to dress up just for me."

It took him a hint of a moment longer than usual to slip into a smug smile. "Too bad Carrots, those who don't appreciate the goods, get the shirt."

She laughed. "Hey, I don't remember complaining."

His grin froze at that, but she had already ducked under his arm.

 _Tease._

"So, what shall we do tonight? Play a game? Boardgame? Watch a movie? What would you like?" She plonked her bag onto the couch and reached into it, giving him a way too good view of that ridiculously curved behind.

 _I'd like to ravish you all night until we both fall into oblivion._

He coughed, hot behind his ears. "Why don't you pick? I'll get us something to drink."

He slinked into the kitchen to get exactly that, along with a few deep gulps of air. On a scale of one to ten, how noticeable would it be if he stuck his head under the tap again?

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "All right, you can call me lazy if you want, but I was up most of the night, so I'm allowed. Movie it is." He could hear her pop it into the player. "Fair warning, I might just fall asleep on your couch."

He decided against the water treatment, took a few drinks from the fridge, and resigned himself to his fate. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It wasn't bad at all, actually. Just the two of them, watching a movie, as two good friends are wont to do. He'd even casually lifted his paw as she sidled close, a signature move of them by now, leaving it to lean loosely on her shoulder. Nothing to worry about at all.

She yawned halfway through the movie, making him chuckle. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

She poked him between the ribs. "Oh shush, I had a long night."

She poked him a few times more as if to fluff him like a pillow, making him hiss as she hit a ticklish spot. "Don't damage the goods, Carrots." She simply hummed and nestled her head back against his side.

After a while he could feel her breath evening out, and he looked down with a warm smile. She had her eyes closed, and her nose was giving the occasional twitch. "Now what did I say about falling asleep?"

She groaned and hid her face against his side. "Pillows don't talk."

He let her be, and returned his attention to the screen. He was actually able to keep up with the story, imagine that.

She moved from her position, and he lifted his paw to give her room, assuming she'd settle down again. Her weight shifted, and his ears shot up so fast he almost strained the muscles, his eyes going wide. _What is she doing? What is she DOING?_

"Eh... Carrots?"

"Shush." She nuzzled her nose into his chest fur with a contented sigh, completely curled up on his lap. "I'm very comfy."

The heat behind is ears was almost painful. His claws were going to leave marks on the couch, he was sure of it.  
 _Ok, don't panic, just don't panic. Breathe, Wilde._

He took a deep breath, and got a nose full of Judy. _Ah..._

His snout was actually brushing her ear before he snapped back into focus. She flicked it with a soft hum. "Tickles."

He breathed between his teeth, trying to make it shallow, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. She'd fall asleep soon. All he had to do was not move, until she fell asleep. He felt his jaw lock up with the effort of it. He could do it.

She was moving again, looking up at him with a sleepy but confused look. "Your heart is going like a train, Nick."

"Is it?" He fixed his gaze on her shoulder, anything to not look into those purple questioning eyes right now. He was supposed to be thinking of an answer, but all that came to mind was how the fur of that shoulder would feel like against his tongue. What was the question again? He tilted his head, eyes slightly glazed. Maybe he'd trail sideways until he could nip the nape of her neck. Kiss his way up to those ears-

"Nick!"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"You all right?"

Damn those eyes. How could he possibly lie to those? She'd know anyway.

"No." He tried a smile, and failed. "No I'm not."

Her ears fell back in obvious concern. "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, only to shut it again. Where did he even begin? She shifted slightly on his lap to sit up, resting her paws on his shoulders. He fought to keep the grimace of his face. Too close. Way too close.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

 _Damn_ those eyes. His body seemed to move on its own accord, closing the distance between them. He could almost taste her confusion, but deep down he was so very much past caring, and if she wanted to know, then why didn't he just show her, like… _so._

He dipped his snout and dragged it along her cheek, slowly, her fur tickling his nose as he breathed in her scent. His arms pulled her close, paws firmly trailing alongside her spine. He buried his nose into her neck with a soft whine, opening his mouth to nip the fur, right there-

 _FOCUS!_

He snapped his jaw shut and turned sideways, resting his chin on her shoulder, tightening the hug. He was trembling, he realized, his muscles all locked up, like a coiled spring, an accident waiting to happen.

Why wasn't she saying something?

It seemed to take him forever to find his voice again.

"Could you... Could you go, please?"

He didn't trust himself to move, simply waiting for her to leave. She didn't. Instead, she slid her paws into his neck, leaning back to look at him. Their noses were almost touching.

It took him everything he had not to kiss her. He whined, unable to stop the sound, and hating himself for it. He needed her to go. Why wasn't she going? Instead, she kept looking at him, so incredibly concerned.

"Nick..." She slid one paw over his cheek, and he shut his eyes in desperation

 _Nonono… not unless you mean it. Please gods, not unless you mean it…_

"Go! Please." Two short rough barks were all he could manage. His heart was thundering in his ears. He couldn't look at her.

Her weight on him shifted, and suddenly she was gone. He breathed sharply, feeling strangely weightless and cold without her. He was dimly aware of her grabbing her bag, the sound of the door slamming shut. His eyes snapped open at that, finally able to move again. He was shaking now, taking in deep breaths to calm his heart.

He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Today's special: quotation marks! Because I'm an idiot. I'll just go hide now.**

* * *

He stood in the shower until the water ran cold, and even then he found it hard to budge. He dried himself rough and fast, scattering strands of fur everywhere, so then he had to vacuum the bathroom. And the living room. The kitchen. The hallway. Might as well dust while he was at it. Clean the stove. Come to think of it, when was the last time he scrubbed the cabinets? And those windows looked positively filthy.

Three hours later, he slumped into the couch. His place was sparkling, but his mind was still reeling. _You lost it. You kicked her out. You idiot!_

He checked his phone. Coming up on noon. He thumbed to her number, staring at the picture. She was beaming at the camera, showing those ridiculously cute front teeth. The situation really called for a face to face apology, but if he went over there right now, what would he do? Would he be able to stay civilized, or would he have her onto that tiny bed of hers before she could even blink? _Now there's an image…_ A slow grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He could pin her down, apologize with a low growl against her ear, deeply drinking her scent, and then show her _just_ how sorry he was.

He tossed the phone onto the couch with a frustrated growl. Not going over there. No way. Not like this. So what then, wait? He started work again tomorrow, maybe having the uniform on and being out in the open would help. It _had_ to help.

He picked himself up from the couch and put away his phone. It was still too early for his weekly visit, but he might as well leave early, and take the long way there.

* * *

The wind outside ruffled his tail. It was a cold stiff breeze, with a deceivingly clear sky overhead. He took a deep whiff. First snow wasn't far off now. Winter was almost upon them, which after last night, should not have come as a surprise.

 _That's an explanation, but not an excuse. We've evolved, haven't we?_

He started out in a slow pace. He wouldn't be surprised if the first snowflake appeared before he got there.

* * *

The autumn cold had nothing on the warmth of his mother's apartment. He slunk out of his coat and smiled at his reflection in the old mirror. How had so much changed while this place had stayed almost exactly the same?  
The vixen that greeted him had changed but little. A few silver strands in her fur showed her age, but her eyes and wit were sharp as ever. She hugged him tight, and he sighed in content. He had moved out ages ago, but she always smelled of home.

"You're early, dear. Tea isn't ready yet."

"I don't mind. Anything I can do in the meantime?"

"Oh come now Nicholas, you're not even out of the hallway yet!" She tisked as he clapped and rubbed his paws together.

"No really, set me to work. Surely you left something for me just so I could feel useful to my old mom?"

"Hah! Who are you calling old?" She pointed behind her. "You can change the light bulb in my sewing room, it gave out a couple of days ago."

It didn't take him very long. He knew where the spare bulbs were, and the wiring was still fine. He could hear his mom humming along in the kitchen, amongst the sounds of the low whistle of the kettle and rattling spoons. The door to his old room was open, so he poked his head in on a whim. Mom was leaving is just like he left it, even though he did come over to rummage around from time to time. In here he always felt impossibly big, but that was just the child within, marvelling at all that had changed. He sat down on the tiny bed with a grin. By the time he was sixteen his feet had been sticking out over the edge. He used to just make a nest on the floor and sleep there instead. He really could sleep just about anywhere, nowadays. His nose twitched, and he found his mind wandering to a certain bunny, pinned to a certain bed…

He quickly jumped off, flattening his ears in embarrassment. Couldn't he go even _one_ hour without being distracted now?

"Tea is ready!"

He closed the door behind him and made for the kitchen. Tea would help. It generally helped with everything.

He listened to her stories about her week, what she'd been working on in the sewing room, what her friends had said and done. He made a show of cringing when she started on how one of her friends had one of her projects completely ruined when her four-year-old granddaughter decided to 'help' by pulling all the pins out.

She laughed at his expression. "What?"

"Isn't this the part where you start badgering me about grandkits?"

She smoothed the fur on his head back with a smile. "Not today dear."

He gave her a confused look, but he wasn't so stupid as to press the matter. A free pass in the Wilde Household was not to be scoffed at.

It was his turn now. He talked about work for a bit, but since he hadn't been there much this week the topic soon changed to colleagues and old cases. He was careful to keep his tone neutral whenever he mentioned Carrots. His mom listened with warm interest, and sometimes, obvious pride. He shifted uncomfortably, taking a cookie. You'd think the novelty would have worn off by now.

"… and that's about it, really. Crime is slow, these days. Probably will pick back up before Christmas though, as it usually does."

She hummed and took a small sip from her tea. "That reminds me. Regarding Christmas. Shall I be cooking for two, or for three?"

He almost choked on his cookie, caught off guard. He gave her an annoyed frown.

"I'm not bringing anyone home for Christmas, mom." He really shouldn't have been so surprised. She asked him this every year, after all. The free pass apparently didn't cover this bit.

She feigned surprise. "Oh, you're not? Really, I must be mistaken, then." She cheerfully refilled his teacup.

He groaned internally. He must have been showing… some kind of signs, he supposed. He was loathe to disappoint her, but he should nip this now before she got her hopes up.

"There's no vixen in my life, mom."

She refilled her own cup, unfazed. "Who said anything about a vixen, dear?"

His cup rattled in his saucer as he almost dropped it.

"Mom!"

"Yes, dear?" She was smiling at him in a very unconcerned, almost smug way. He had no other reply but panic.

"She's a rabbit!"

"So?"

He looked completely dumbfounded. "You… she…. You have been hammering me about grandkits since I was twenty!"

"Oh, that." She gave a careless wave with a paw. "I suppose there's always adoption."

He sputtered. "The world-"

"The world will keep on spinning either way, I imagine."

"Her career-"

"There's ways around that, I'm sure."

"She's a _rabbit_!"

He shrunk a bit under her suddenly stern look. "I'm not blind, Nicholas, I've seen the ears. You're both tough, you can manage whatever life would throw your way. I mean, if that is what you want, of course. No pressure."

He groaned and put his face into his paws, momentarily baffled into silence.

"You just let me know on time if I have to include a veggie option into the Christmas dinner, all right?" She chuckled, gently ruffling the fur between his ears. "It's not the end of the world, darling."

He shook his head without surfacing, very much disagreeing. "She's my best friend…"

His mother's face softened. "That makes it hard, yes. You're afraid that you either gain all, or lose all." He nodded mutely. "Well, I'm afraid there's no real way to know until you jump, but if I know Judy even a little bit, I doubt she'll ditch you without a second thought."

He slowly came out of hiding, looking at his mother with a bewildered, wondering look. Were they really talking about this? She smiled encouragingly, smoothing back his ears.

"It's up to her, sweetheart. But how do you expect her to choose you if she doesn't even know you're on the menu?"

He gave a harsh chuckle. "Actually, I was still kind of hoping this would just go away."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're saying this is a purely seasonal affliction? No feelings for that sweet girl outside of it at all?"

He cringed, feeling his ears flush. "No…" _Just easier to hide._

She gave his head a pat. "That's what I thought _._ Now, get rid of that unhappy frown and make yourself useful. You can help me with the dishes."

* * *

He did the drying while his mom did the washing, humming tunelessly. He glanced sideways at her a couple of times, trying to make sense of… well, everything. She seemed incredibly unconcerned about it all. Maybe the world could deal as well. And if not, well, the world could deal with an angry fox and an angry…

He shook his head. _Don't get your hopes up, Wilde._

He opened the cabinet to put the cups away. There was something else, nagging at the back of his head.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know?"

She gave her plate a look-over before putting it on the rack. "Judy came over today."

A cold shiver ran over his spine and through his tail. "She… why?"

"She was worried about you. Apparently you kicked her out and she couldn't figure out why. So I asked on a bit, and well, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. I've been young too, you know."

That shiver seemed stuck in his tail now. "And what did you tell her?"

She put another plate in the rack with a clink. "I wasn't about to do your work for you, if that's what you mean. Just call her and apologize. Tell her the truth if you can." She shrugged, a twinkle of a smile in her eyes. "Don't, if you can't. She'll figure it out soon enough."

His mouth felt dry, and that damn shiver still wouldn't budge. "Carrots is too smart for her own good, sometimes."

"Judy", she corrected him sternly. "And yes, she is."

He stubbornly kept his mouth shut. _If I call her Judy I am lost._

His nose crinkled in sudden realisation. _Hang on…_

"She's been in my room." His stomach plummeted when his mom nodded, confirming what his nose had picked up earlier without telling his head. He tried to swallow down the rising confusion.

Whatever reason could his bunny have to go into his room?


	9. Chapter Nine

Dawn was preluded by first snow. It had steadily covered the city during the night, drinking in colour and sound alike. Nick stepped into the inch of cold with a soft smile. He would never get tired of that fresh crunch under his pads, that newfound muffled silence of a crisp world. It was still dark out. He took in the changed surroundings, breathing deeply. The air was rich with promise of more snow. On mornings like this, the air seemed more clean somehow.

He set out with a cool nose and a clear mind. Up ahead, first light kissed the city skyline.

* * *

He waited in the dim lit hallway, slouching against the wall against her door. Fresh snow was melting on his shoulders, darkening his uniform in small blots. He wouldn't have to wait long. His bunny had her morning routine down to a science. He stood up straight as the locks began to turn.

"Morning. Tea?"

She froze in the doorway, momentarily startled. He held out the offered cup, silently counting the heartbeats until she took it. She sniffed it gingerly, studying him while taking a small sip.

"Thanks."

He simply nodded, waiting for whatever was to come. No running, that was the promise he had made to himself. He nervously took a sip from his own coffee. No running, and no lying. She deserved that much. He tried not to cringe as she started to speak.

"Ready to make the world a better place?"

He blinked, startled. Not part of any scenarios he had envisioned.

"I..." He smiled hesitantly. "Sure am, partner."

She grinned, her usual enthusiastic self, and locked the door. "Good."

They walked in silence through a white world, her sipping hot tea, him stealing the occasional glance. She seemed utterly relaxed, regarding the reformed city with a soft smile on her face. Silence wasn't uncommon between them. Under usual circumstances, it was even comforting. Right now, it was positively stifling. He gave a nervous cough.

"So, about Saturday..."

"Don't."

He stopped walking, his ears cocked in puzzlement.

"Don't what?"

She kept going without looking back. "Don't apologize."

He shut his mouth with an audible click. This was not going as planned. He regarded her as the distance between them grew. Were they… ignoring this? That wasn't her style at all. He started to follow, subtly catching her scent on the morning breeze. Rabbit at ease. More snow coming in. A hint of mint tea mingled with determination.

 _She's up to something._

She looked over her shoulder without breaking stride. "You coming or what?"

* * *

The day passed uneventful enough. They drew patrol duty, and decided to leave the car, trudging through the winter city on slowly numbing paws. Nick cited a few shop owners who had neglected to shovel their part of the sidewalk, ignoring their grumbles as he made them start on it before they moved on. Judy was not amused when she had to write a familiar rat another ticket. It took them a while to find his car under the growing layer of snow, and ended up impounding it.

Lunch brought on another attempt at an apology, only to be shot down once more. He didn't try again. She lunged straight into all the usual kinds of conversation, and he did his best to keep up. He even managed to throw in some banter, eventually. Their server was a pretty vixen, about his age. She had these tiny tufts on the tips of her ears, with a cream pale shine to her pelt that betrayed an arctic heritage. He remembered flirting with her once, in what seemed like another lifetime. She was giving Nick interested glances whenever she came over to their table. Nick ignored it. So did Judy.

Afternoon found them filing paperwork, warm inside their shared office. Nick looked over at Judy's desk a couple of times, but she never even met his eyes, completely focused on her paperwork. He fidgeted in his chair. It wasn't unusual behaviour per se, but that was just it. After Saturday, wasn't she supposed to be at least a little bit uncomfortable? Everything today had been so utterly... normal.

He stared gloomily at his monitor. He'd walk her home after work. Insist on apologising. Move on from there. If she refused to listen, well, that hallway didn't look too uncomfortable, did it?

After another half hour or so, his distracted mind finally finished up the last of his citations. He flexed his shoulders with a groan and logged off, turning to put the last files away. He started when he spotted Judy looking at him over her already cleared desk.

"Took you long enough." She teased.

He shrugged. "Bit slow today. You didn't have to wait."

She smiled cheerfully. "Actually, I did. I kinda need your help with a case." She had taken out the carrot pen, he noticed, tapping it thoughtfully on a notepad. "Bit of a side project, really. But I appear to be stuck."

His eyes were following the steady taps of the pen on paper, suddenly wary.

"What kind of case?"

"Off the books." Tap. Tap. "Personal."

Warier and warier. Why was she smiling?

"Since when do you work on personal stuff at work?"

"You done for today?"

"Yes?"

"Then we're off the clock, right?"

He swivelled his ears in puzzlement. He had no idea where she was going with this, but his con sense was tingling like mad.

She seemed to accept his silence as cooperation. "So the thing is, it's kind of an open and shut kind of deal, I mean I've got the guy dead to rights... I got the scene, I got the eye witness..." She looked up from her notepad with a pensive frown. "Thing is, I'm missing motive."

He put the last file away and closed his laptop. "Well, if you have him dead to rights, why not bring him in for-" Comprehension dawned. _Oh._

Her smile grew to a sickly sweet grin. _Oh no._

"You want to finish that sentence for me, partner?"

He shook his head mutely. She slid out of the chair with fluid grace, padding over to his desk with slow deliberation. His eyes flickered to the door for just a moment. It was ridiculous, it really was. She was a rabbit, and yet his hind brain was nipping at him to run.

She stopped in front of his desk, flipping the notepad to a new page, standing to attention. "Nicholas P. Wilde, you are under arrest."

"For what?" He scoffed, an uneasy feeling coiled around his stomach. _Hurting your feelings?_

"Fellow Bunny Evasion."

That damn grin of hers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hit her or kiss her.

He straightened up, crossing his arms defensively. "Last I checked, that's not illegal."

She was undeterred. "True, but it does seem way out of character, so how about you answer just a few of my questions, and we'll go from there." She held the pen up to the paper, as if she was honestly expecting his cooperation.

His muzzle curled up, unamused. "This isn't an interrogation."

"Yes it is."

He was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?"

She met the ice in his glare unwavering. "You tell me."

The silence stretched out between them. Outside, the snow had started to fall in earnest, blocking out the view.

Nick sighed, closing his eyes for a second to collect himself, before fixing her with a stern look. "Fine. Ask your questions. But!" He put one paw up, halting her triumphant expression. "Here's the deal." He kept his paw up, rapidly tapping three digits. "Three questions." He extended one digit. "One for one."

"Deal." She hadn't even hesitated.

He sat back with a grim smile. "Ladies first."

"Why aren't you taking Chill Pills?"

He winced as if she'd slapped him. Clever bunny. Straight to the core.

"Can't. They stopped working years ago."

Confusion flickered. "Wait. They stop working?"

He shrugged almost carelessly. "Happens to all of us eventually. Your body builds up immunity after a decade or so." He took a perverse satisfaction in the way her eyes darted to her desk in momentary panic. He knew all about the little bottle in the bottom drawer, all topped up and ready for the end of winter. He met her eyes with a sly grin as they darted back. "Best enjoy your peace and quiet while it lasts, Fluff. You'll outgrow them eventually."

She looked positively horrified.

"So!" He clapped his paws together. "My turn." His ears dipped halfway in, some of his confidence returning. Maybe he could tip it, get her on the defense.

He leaned over his desk, glowering down at her, his voice low and clipped. "I asked you to go. Took me three times. Why didn't you listen?"

She could not look less impressed. "Because I was worried about my best friend, who has been pushing me away since the first leaves started to fall, and I was hoping to finally get some answers on that." He frowned, but she raised her paw as he opened his mouth. "Ah-ah, my turn again."

She tapped the carrot pen on her notepad, clearly processing. "So you're saying you've been off the pill. Decade or so since… what is it for foxes, sixteen? So you've been off it for _years."_ Was that admiration he noted there? _"_ Yet that pretty vixen in the coffee shop wasn't interesting to you. Didn't even raise your heartbeat. Or was she too far off for it to have effect?" She hurriedly raised a paw. "No wait, that isn't my question. Our waitress at lunch was more than close enough, clearly interested too. Still single, and I know you like her, and you didn't even _look_ at her."

His mouth fell open slightly, and he had to work to close it again. She picked the place for lunch, didn't she? She set him up! She was leaning over the desk now, with that special iron look she usually reserved for those unlucky souls on the other side of her interrogation table.

"You attracted to rabbits, Nick?"

He had to swallow to get his dry tongue to work again. _Don't lie. "_ Not normally."

The iron betrayed nothing. "I see." She suddenly leaned back, giving him some space to breathe. "Your turn."

"Are you?" He bit back. It was stupid and petty, a waste of a perfectly good question. He blamed the anger in the pit of his stomach, rising to the bait of this stupid game.

She shrugged carelessly. "Depends on the rabbit."

He scoffed. Stupid questions deserved stupid answers, he supposed.

"Last one, Hopps." He leaned back in his chair which rolled back slightly, closing his eyes in mock boredom. "Better make it a good one."

A soft thrum that he felt more than heard told him she had hopped onto his desk. He tensed as her scent filled his head. She smelled of determination and snow, of everything Judy, and she was _too close._ He opened his mouth slightly to avoid breathing through his nose. He carefully opened his eyes, and pressed himself into his chair at the closeness of her. She was sitting on his desk, studying his face. He could feel one of her feet brushing his leg.

"Get this over with so I can go home, Carrots." It was supposed to sound annoyed. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Is this…" His ears picked up the waver in her certainty. He dared a shallow breath to taste her scent. What was that new hint? Embarrassment?

She re-found her determination. "This… attraction. Is it just a seasonal thing?"

He let out an oddly choked chuckle. "No. Sorry Carrots. You're not that lucky."

He was expecting her to panic. Punch him, maybe. Instead, she frowned, and yanked his tie with sudden force.

"Nicholas P. Wilde." She was inches away, her voice a low and angry whisper. "Did I not explicitly forbid you to apologize?"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thank you all for your kind words and your incredible patience. Let's just say real life got in the way a bit. That, and this one turned out to be incredibly hard to write. Had to backtrack a few times because I felt they were going OOC. Took me a while to get it right, but in the end, I'm quite happy with how it turned out.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nicholas P. Wilde. Did I not explicitly forbid you to apologize?"

Nick found himself speechless under her gaze, a blaze of anger tempered with something indefinable. She leaned in and he instinctively made a futile attempt to back away, halted by her hold on his tie. A soft paw gently nudged his muzzle down.

Judy leaned her forehead against his, her eyes closed in a pained pinch.

"No apologies. Not for this. Not ever."

A hot shudder ran through his spine, releasing him from his stupor. He remembered how to breathe again. Tentative arms pulled her off the desk into his lap and she came willingly, the tie going slack between them.

"And why is that?"

She rested her paws on his shoulders, leaning back to look at him with a look that was half confidence, half exasperation.

"Because there is nothing _wrong_ with it."

He had to chuckle at the response, so utterly her, while lifting one paw to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered close with a happy smile.

"Your turn. You still got one left."

His body moved before caution could. She froze ever so slightly at the touch of his nose against her cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. He trailed up in a tender nuzzle, revelling in the friction of fur on fur, in the subtle change of her scent. He stayed right there, soaking in the moment, quite content.

"You understand that one?"

She sounded unsure. "I... think so."

She broke the contact and he suddenly felt cold, the flicker of panic quickly quelled as she snuggled close into his chest. Her breath tickled his fur.

"Bunnies say it differently though. Like... this?"

Her head came up under his chin, gently searching. She started at the very tip of his maw, her fur brushing firm along the underside of his jaw, until she was again safely snuggled against his chest.  
His arms enveloped his bunny in a warm embrace, one paw caressing her drooping ears. They were warm to the touch, almost burning. His voice sounded rough.

"Something like that, yeah."

He chucked as she buried her face into his chest. "You're picking _now_ of all moments to be bashful?"

She punched him lightly against his shoulder, unwilling to resurface. "Oh shush. How can you even tell?"

He nudged the base of her ears with his nose, eliciting a happy rabbit hum. He felt giddy, lightheaded.

"The nose don't lie, darling." Her huff was quite unconvincing, and utterly adorable.

He caressed the length of her ears, revelling in their softness, her enticing scent, her weight on his lap. He would have been completely content to sit like this forever. Until her nose started exploring his neck with soft nuzzles, and then his mind went happily blank. His bunny buried herself in the nape of his neck, inhaling deeply, drawing a breathless whimper. There were no words for this. It was a struggle to keep certain parts of his mind from shutting down, parts he sorely needed to keep a lock on things. He gently but firmly pulled her off, trying to look stern.

"Judy, maybe we should slow—"

She shushed him with a kiss, quick and sweet, leaving him startled and just a bit dizzy. Her ears dropped and flushed with sudden shyness. "I'm sorry, was that too forward? It's just that, well, you never really said my name before, and—"

He was looking at his flustered bunny, quietly grinning. He loved her for her boldness, but these rare moments of bashfulness were surprisingly enticing. He leaned in with a smug smile, waiting for her to fall silent. When she didn't look at him, he gently tipped her chin up until she did.

"Judy." He kissed her then, and found a whole new reason to be damned. He couldn't break away: his lips found hers again, and again, turning her surprised gasps into soft hums that seemed to vibrate straight through his body. He wasn't thinking anymore, her scent clouding his head, driving away every thought except the one that wanted to kiss her, taste her, _claim_ her.

She came up for breath with a gasp, gently tapping his nose to halt his onslaught. He flicked his tongue at the offending paw with a soft growl, making her giggle and cuff him softly against his snout.

"Not here."

He stopped, looking at her through wild eyes, trying to regain some focus. It took him a while to get his voice to work.

"Then you should probably get off my lap now, before I do something you'll regret."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Don't tease a fox in winter, Carrots." He grumbled in her neck, hiding from her searching smile.

He instinctively puller her closer as her scent overpowered him. It was a foreign mash of confidence and shyness, joy and desire, so utterly new to him and yet unmistakably Judy. And it was pushing all kinds of buttons he had worked so hard to block. He whined into her fur, his paws sliding down to her hips. She was about to say something, but it died in her throat when his tongue flicked against the side of her neck. It was like liquid scent, dripping straight down to his core. Something behind his eyes snapped, and suddenly he couldn't stop, couldn't even remember why he even should. He was tasting her all over, planting urgent nips along her neckline, growling low in his throat. She tasted divine, and when she started making little breathless sounds, he moaned with pure want, paws grabbing her hips to pull her even closer.

She cuffed his snout, gently, and then a bit harder when he only gruffed, not comprehending. An impossibly soft paw found its way to his ears, gently scratching at the base. He deflated as if she had flipped a switch, pressing his head against her chest, offering her better access. His heart was pounding in his ears, but hers was steady, soothing, steadily pulling him down.

Desire slowly gave way to reason.

"Better?"

He groaned into her chest, completely and utterly embarrassed. "Is it spring yet?"

She laughed, a strangely carefree sound. "You mean bunny season?"

He huffed. "Least you have your pills." He was pouting, he knew, but he was feeling quite stupid. She hadn't let up on his ears, which was an amazingly soothing feeling.

"Don't be like that. You've done nothing I didn't like."

He sat up to look at her, his jaw set in a stubborn scowl. "So far."

She responded with a sly smile. "Let me be the judge of that."

His retort broke off as her paws trailed down into his neck, following his spine, scratching all the way. He stretched out in pure delight, eyes fluttering closed with a low moan. For a bunny, she sure seemed to know a lot about handling a fox.

A soft giggle made him open one eye. "Are you mocking me, Fluff?"

She was grinning openly. "I would never, Slick. But I got to admit, this is a good look on you."

He pulled his lip up in mock annoyance, not altogether sad her paws weren't stopping. "What, the rumpled look?"

She shook her head. "Happy."

That stopped him. He stared at her incredulously. "Carrots, why would you even think that I was _un_ happy?"

She shrugged, a bit embarrassed. "Well, you seemed out of it of sorts. Snappy. Distant."

He gently took her paws and tried to nuzzle them. "I was only trying not to jump and scare a certain bunny."

She pulled her paws back with a frown. "You could have just _told_ your bunny, Nick." Sudden worry showed on her face. "What?"

His eyes had closed to slits, ears flat against his skull. "Damn you."  
He slid a paw in her neck and pulled her to his lips, his other paw firm on her lower back as he deepened the kiss, allowing himself just this once, just for a while, to let his basic instincts guide him.

 _Mine._

Her frame melted against his chest, returning his attention with fervour. He dipped his snout to nudge her chin up, ignoring her feeble protests as he left her lips. He trailed his nose over her throat with a low rumble, drawing a startled gasp.

 _ **Mine.** _

His paw cupped the back of her head as he returned to her lips. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, a guttural rumble building in his own. She twitched with a delicious moan as his claws brushed the base of her ears.

"Yours."

A blinding light went off behind his eyes. He practically leaped out of the chair, taking her with him, pushing her down on his desk with a rough snarl. She was gorgeous, she was _his_ , and she didn't even flinch when he pinned her down; only looked at him with a sudden and stern discipline.

"Nick."

For one impossible moment he froze in her stare, and then that moment passed. He slumped against her, suddenly breathless, burying himself into her neck to hide his chagrin.

"Damn you rabbit. You're going to be the death of me."

She patted his head with an apologetic chuckle. "Maybe we should take a break?"

He didn't move, absurdly grateful she didn't push him off. "A break sounds nice." She had begun to scratch his ears again. He was grateful for that, too.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Darkness had settled over the city, and it had begun to snow. He sighed into her neck.

"Yeah, a walk. Let's have a nice, long walk."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Finally got kicked into gear again, by a comment on Reddit Zootopia of all things.  
This story is coming to an end. I had a lot of fun with it, but I don't feel there's a point in prolonging it beyond its intended goal. I might write a follow up, there's ideas bouncing around in here, but I'm still deciding on that.  
Meanwhile, there's at least one more chapter coming, an epilogue at the very least. So if you have any questions or comments left, now would be the time, and I'll take a moment to adress them after the story is over.  
**

 **Once again, thanks for reading :)**

* * *

They checked it at the door.

On the beat, they were Wilde and Hopps, partners. Friends. They never really talked about it, but the silent agreement provided peace and calm, made it so much easier to focus on the job. On the beat, it was as if nothing had changed at all.  
And then the moment would come when the clock would run out, when Wilde and Hopps became Nick and Judy. And they'd share a look, silent and simple. It became a ritual, almost.

Even off the clock, nothing much had changed. They still hung out, they still talked and joked. Except now he could do this thing where he lazily rested one paw on her head as she talked, trailing it down over her ears mid sentence, feel them begin to flush right as her voice faltered. Now he could stare at her all he liked, no longer quickly turning his attention away when she looked up. Now he could simply smile a lazy smile and enjoy her reaction, be it a blush, or a kiss, or both. Some days it was a roll of the eyes and an elbow to the stomach, and he liked that almost as much. There had been cuddles, the brushing of paws, stolen soft kisses whenever they said goodbye for the day. And if any bystander ever looked at them funny, he couldn't even care to notice.  
But besides their shared office, where the agreement made it easy to keep it strictly friendly and professional, he hadn't dared to be really alone with her. Not for lack of her trying. She'd offer a movie night, and he'd take her to the movies instead. She'd suggest take out, he'd suddenly remember this restaurant she just _had_ to try. She stopped hinting eventually, seemingly content to leave the ball in his camp. Not that he hadn't thought about it, once or twice. Maybe four. Every day. A lot. It had a tendency to creep in his thoughts whenever his mind seemed to wander, the impossible idea of his bunny on his turf.

She's not a fox, he had to remind himself, whenever she snuggled close, or rewarded him with that blazing smile, or tickled his ear with her breath. She's no vixen. And that's ok. Perfectly fine. The world be damned if anyone ever told him otherwise. But it meant doing things a little differently. It meant paying attention to what set his bunny off, where her sweet spots were. More than anything, it meant going slow.

It almost became a mantra in his head, especially in those moments where she'd drag a paw over his tail in an almost absent minded way, or pulled him into an ally for a quick snog, her feet barely touching the ground as she tugged his tie.

 _Slow. Wait for spring. Go slow._

He wasn't sure Judy had gotten the memo.

* * *

It was snowing again. December had been white from the start, lending a dazzling, cheery look to the city, perfect for Christmas shopping and sleighing. A war had broken out between the kits of Downtown Central and Happy Town, with many an innocent bystander finding himself at the wrong end of a snowball. Today's weather however had willed a cease fire, and all warriors were currently confined to warmer places, hot chocolate optional.

Snow whirled around the cruiser, with the occasional gale hinting at the hidden world around. Cars loomed out of white chaos, only to be swallowed whole again in the blink of an eye. Traffic had slowed to a crawl. Judy was tapping the steering wheel, a telltale sign she was growing restless.

Nick was relaxing in the passenger seat with an amused smile. "Is this a bad time to mention you missed the turn for the station?"

She flicked an ear in annoyance. "I'm not going to the station. With traffic like this, it'll take us forever." She kept her eyes on the road, ears on full alert, completely focused on the hazardous traffic. "Call it in, will you? They can go without the cruiser for one day. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

He relayed the message to Clawhauser, who was surprisingly indifferent about the break in protocol. Nick had a feeling theirs wouldn't be the only cruiser missing from the compound tonight. He settled the radio back in its spot, and looked outside. Tried to, anyway. The wind was playing tricks on him, drawing images in the snow, hiding the traffic until it was suddenly frightfully close. Not the kind of weather you'd want to walk through.

"So where are you letting me out?"

She didn't take her eyes off the road, still on high alert. "Don't be silly Nick, I'm not letting you walk in this weather. I'll drop you off at home."

"That's awfully out of your way." He studied her with a worried frown. Her finger was still tapping the steering wheel in a restless staccato. "You sure you'll be up for the drive back?"

Her eyes flicked to him for only an instant. "You asking me to spend the night, Slick?"

He froze in his seat, eyes wide. Her focus was again outside, her ears perked with not even a hint of a blush.

His answer came slow and deliberate. "That... would be a bad idea."

Another ear flick. "Why?"

He groaned internally. "Carrots, you _know_ why."

She was silent for a while, concentrated on merging into the next lane.

"Indulge me."

He growled in apparent frustration. "Rabbit, if a fox takes you to his den, there's only so many options as to what would happen." He left the rest to her imagination.

"So?"

He snapped his teeth together, annoyed. Was she actually smiling? Because he sure wasn't. "I've told you before. Don't tease a fox in winter, rabbit."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

She said it in such an offhand way, with just a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you sure you're a bunny?"

Her smile turned to pure slyness. "Would you feel better if you could check for yourself?"

A deep rumble filled the car, startling him almost as much as it startled her. He checked himself, biting down on the sound, along with the sudden desire to kiss that damn smile off her face. He turned away instead, trying to catch his thoughts, pressing his brow against the cool window glass. Outside, the whirling snow hid everything from sight. It was as if the world began and stopped with the car. Just him and his bunny, from beginning to end.  
He drew a shuddering breath. Her scent was everywhere, but he could almost tune it out if he kept it shallow enough. He just needed one more moment, and he'd be ready to face her again, just one. Only he couldn't seem to relax his shoulders. And that damn growl was still rumbling somewhere deep down, rattling the cage.

He started when the car got thrown in reverse. She parked the car with practiced ease, pulling the handbrake and killing the engine. What was left of the world suddenly became even smaller when the dying sound took the artificial light with it.

His bunny released her vigilance, slumping into her chair. She rested her head against the steering wheel with closed eyes and an annoyed grunt. He wasn't entirely sure if that one was for him or no.

"Fine. I'm sorry I pushed. Go on, get home."

He waited for her to look at him, but when she eventually came back up it was to look outside. She started up the car, and simply waited for him to get out. Somehow, the engine only added to the silence.  
He took a tentative sniff. The air was the comfortable odd mix of fox and rabbit, with a hint of snow seeping in like a cold afterthought. He dared to breathe a little deeper. Overlaying it all was way too much musk, distractingly mingled with just a hint of her special scent, rare and enticing, and...  
His nose crinkled. Disappointment. Now that he had placed it, it was almost palpable. He looked his bunny over, really looked. Her body language was relaxed, almost passive. She was averting her gaze, but her face was a careful sort of languid. The world suddenly felt a lot colder. It was a mask he was all too familiar with, but not on her. Never on _her_.

The silence between them was beginning to weigh. She tried to fill it. "If the snow keeps up like this, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Just let me know when-"

"Judy."

That got her to look, at least. He met her guarded eyes with an open smile. He lifted his paw to her cheek, slowly, as if he could slip off her mask just like that.

"Judy, would you like to come into my den?"

Sudden surprise flickered, and broke the mould. She chuckled, shattering the remaining bits and pieces. Her fur felt warm against his pads.

"So formal, mister Wilde."

He didn't rise to the bait, but simply nodded, waiting for her answer. How exactly did one explain these things? He never imagined he'd have to. None of The Talks ever covered this. If he ever asked her along for Christmas, would she even know what it meant?

Her smile faltered. "It's a fox thing, isn't it?"

He nodded again, guarding his silence. Waiting.

"Why Nicholas Wilde, I would love to accept your invitation."

He visibly relaxed. Her smile was genuine, without even a trace of mocking. _Who needs a vixen with a doe like this?_

He brushed a thumb over her cheek before breaking contact. "In that case… better run."

He threw open his door without further warning, letting in a torrent of wind and ice. She squealed in sudden protest, yet by the time he was fully outside he could hear her door open as well. He hurried onto the sidewalk, blinking rapidly. It was practically storming. He found his way almost on pure memory, the world nothing but a whirl of shades. In the few heartbeats it took for him to duck into the alcove, the cold was already seeping to his bones. He turned to look for his rabbit, spotting her only a few feet behind. He reached to help her, dragging her out of the storm and into his arms. It was innocent enough, only meant to help her find the way, to get her out of the cold. Twisting her away from the gale was a good start. Pushing her up against the door, that part was honestly unplanned for. Her surprise turned to approval as he found her lips, the sudden heat of their kiss chasing away all thoughts of the storm. He nipped the base of an ear, baring his teeth in a feral grin when she offered him her throat with a soft moan. She attempted to protest as he kissed her there, but her scent betrayed her, even with the wind snapping most of it away.

She made a feeble attempt of pushing his nose away. "Not here."

He growled his dissent, picking her up by the hips to eliminate that pesky height difference. Her next protest wilted as he pinned her good and proper, pressing himself flush against her, hard against her heat. He grinned against her ear, revelling in the way she was trembling against him.

"How about here?" Already his voice was rough around the edges. His bunny made a sound he never heard before, one he could definitely stand to hear a little more often. He nudged her chin back up, lapping at the fur of her exposed neck, searching to find where that little sound went. He didn't even feel the cold battering his back.

Her chest rumbled against his, and he almost chuckled. He had no idea bunnies could growl. "Nick, open the damn door or so help me..."

He fumbled for the keys, unwilling to let go of her, unable to resist the occasional taste. He finally managed to get the key in, both of them stumbling as the support of the door fell away. The sudden silence was deafening, the heavy warmth disorientating. She slipped out of his grip and dashed through the hallway, her bouncing tail a challenge. He chased with a hungry grin, catching her at his door and pinning her again, planting teasing kisses on her cheeks, her ears, taking his sweet time with the lock this time. She was uttering nonsensical complaints under her breath and meaning none of them, trying to catch his kisses and mostly failing. She was panting by the time he turned the key.  
He allowed her to drop to the floor, a sudden sense of dread settling in his stomach. She stepped backwards into his place, unaware, pulling him along by his tie with a grin most wicked. His paw shot up to brace against the doorframe with the last bit of restraint he had left, stopping just short of the threshold. She started with sudden confusion.

"Let me catch my breath, will you? I'm an old fox, after all." He made a show of taking a deep breath, smiling disarmingly. "You sure bunny season hasn't started yet?"

"Come and find out?" She made to pull him inside with a sultry grin, but he checked his grip on the doorframe.

"Let's stop for a moment…" He pinched his eyes shut with a frown in an attempt to focus. "Before you scatter my last bit of lucidity."

She rolled her eyes, quite unconcerned. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He couldn't stop the smile from forming.

"Honestly, you'll be the death of me, Carrots... No wait—" she was closing the distance, coming to him now that it was apparent he was staying put. She stood up on tiptoe, and he froze. If she kissed him now, he'd be lost forever.

"Judy."

She stopped, her ears drooping, uncertain. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that sudden vulnerable look off her face, to hold her close, breathe in her scent and show her just how badly he-  
 _Focus!_

"I'm..." His voice cracked. "I'm going to need a word from you, before we go on." He was looking at her closely. At the moment, confusion and concern were battling for supremacy. "One word. Something random. Out of context." Confusion turned to sudden understanding and... anger? She made a dismissive sound, pulling at him with surprising strength, but he held firm, drawing marks into the frame with the effort of it.

"I mean it Carrots." He snapped his tie out of her grasp, breaking the pull. "Pick a stop word, or this ends here."

She looked positively furious. He had a hard time not flinching.

"Why on earth would I need that, Nick? I trust you, you know that."

"Your indignation is heart-warming." He smiled down at her, genuinely touched. "But be fair, sweetheart. You're a rabbit, and I'm a fox." His paw trembled against the doorframe. He hoped she didn't spot it. "You caught me at a... Well, I won't say bad time, but this right here, this is all kinds of new, and dangerous." He kept his gaze hard as she made to protest. "That's the deal, Fluff. Take it or leave it."

She stayed silent for so long he was beginning to fear she was going to walk. His claws were digging into the woodwork, silently cursing himself. He should have asked her in the car, should have remembered the rules were slightly off kilter with them. Instead he had asked the old question, and she had answered. It usually didn't leave any room for amendments.

"Apples."

He remembered how to breathe again. She was tapping the floor with her foot, arms crossed. "Apples. Now come in and close the damn door."

His gaze dropped, checking her over with a long, hard look. Those strong legs, that ridiculously short and fluffy tail he had never dared to touch. Curves he was itching to explore, delicate ears just begging to be brushed. He took his sweet time, a slow grin building as his eyes wandered, keeping her eyes for last, not checking himself when he felt himself bare just a hint of teeth.

He took the step. Behind them, the door fell into the lock.

She stood her ground, and he could feel the heat radiating off her as they barely touched. He closed the distance as if to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut right as he twitched sideways, going for the cheek instead. She gasped as his sudden scent filled the air, hot and overpowering and undeniable against her fur. She melted into his claim with a soft moan, erasing the entirety of the world from his frame of mind. For the first time this season, all inhibitions slid out of him. He found he didn't care.  
In the silence of their little world, his whisper was rough with instinct.

"Mine."


	12. Chapter Twelve

It wasn't the snow that bothered him.

It was falling in a soft flurry today, adding to the white layer already hiding the pavement. The sky was dark and deep black, too cloudy even for the starts to come out. The air smelled of cold and not much else, leaving no room at all for even a hope of spring.

Nick turned his collar up against the winter cold, and smiled. No, it wasn't the snow, or anything else. On a day like this, nothing could bother him, nothing at all.

"Do we have everything?" His partner checked her pockets as she walked out of the precinct behind him, taking two hops to join him.

"Carrots, relax. The only thing you need tonight, is this." He placed one paw on his chest, shooting her an easy smile.

She remained unconvinced, checking her bag with a frown. "How can you be so calm at this?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "My partner's got my back, right?"

She looked up from her rummaging with a surprised smile. "Of course I do, Nick."

"Well then. Shall we, Miss Hopps?"

He started walking and she fell in next to him, force of habit moulding their steps into a steady copper gait. They travelled in comfortable silence for a while, their crunchy footsteps noisy in the snow. They were not the only animals out tonight, not by far. They passed quite a few groups as they travelled through the city, most alight with quiet laughter and excitement, some with kits bouncing ahead through the snow. Once, they passed a young couple walking hand in hand, him fiery red against the snow, her almost invisible alongside her partner. Nick had to work not to grin at them. Instead, he politely tipped his hat. The young reynard barely spared them a glance, but the vixen looked back at the pair with apparent realization. Surely Nick was imagining her surprised smile.

A single star managed to shine through the heavy cover. His bunny was looking up at it in pensive thought, the light reflecting in the purple of her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

His bunny started out of her reverie. "Sure?"

He mulled the words over in his head, finally deciding to just go straight. "What did you take out of my room?"

She suddenly flushed, drooping her ears in an attempt to hide it. He casually lifted a paw to trail over them, feeling her shiver under the touch.

"You know, I'd rather not say. It's a bit… embarrassing."

He dropped his paw back to his side, walking on in silence for a while.

"It was a book, wasn't it?"

He kept a careful neutral face as she started, all kinds of flustered. He was absolutely never going to tell her just how cute she looked when she did that.

"So, did you learn anything from it?" She actually hid her nose behind her paws at that. His grin widened from ear to ear, enjoying this immensely.

"If you already know what I… borrowed, do I really need to say it?"

"Absolutely not, Madam." He made a show of placing a paw over his heart. "Your secret is safe with me." He allowed a smirk to break the façade. "And who knows, you might still learn a thing or two."

She frowned up at him, and he couldn't help but note that even when she was mad she was still utterly kissable, _especially_ when she was mad. She suddenly shook her head with a relaxed smile. "Don't think so. From this point on, I think I rather learn on the job."

It was his turn for his ears to flush.

They turned a corner to find a family of rabbits rapidly approaching, swarming the couple with impossible numbers. Nick casually placed a paw on Judy's shoulder and stopped, waiting patiently for them all to pass. Some of the older bunnies halted their conversations when they spotted the odd pair, but the little ones bounced around and between them without a second thought, laughing and playing, already high on the magic that was to come.

They relapsed into their walk in silence, both content to let the city do the talking for a while. All in all, it was quite a long walk, but he didn't mind. He knew the way, the weather was crisp and clean, and the company was pretty darn good. Besides, tradition and all. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold of the season, a few lost snowflakes melting on his nose. Who would have thought he would actually come to like it?

When they finally arrived, he halted at the door in a relaxed stance, his bunny trying the same, but with an obvious edge of nerves. He looked her over with an easy smile.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath, pulling the parcel out of her bag. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He rang the doorbell, and she quirked an eyebrow. "Not using your key?"

"Not this time." Nick linked his arm with hers, pulling her close. "It's a fox thing." He kissed her between her ears, short and sweet, straightening back up as the locks began to turn.

His smile could have warmed the world.

The golden light enveloped them both as the door opened wide. Judy held up the present with a shy smile.

"Hi Misses Wilde. Merry Christmas."

THE END

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

**And there you go. After years and years of reading only, I finally went and wrote a fanfic of my own :D Hooray for me! It was meant as a practive run for other things, but damn if I didn't enjoy myself with it.  
** **Once again, thank you all so much for all the kind reviews! There were days that I honestly did not feel like writing, or was stuck on an impossible curve, and those little emails popping up really helped in giving me a little push at those times. I honestly did not expect to get the response that I did.**

 **I went back through the comments to see if I left any questions unanswered, so here goes in random order. If you got any questions besides these, shoot me a message, as this story will no longer update :) I am however, working on a short sequel. Got some ideas about the sort of things that could happen following this one.**

 **Chill Pills  
The way I see them, they're hormone blockers. Basically they curb desire, and allow you a clear head. It's not too different from blockers that exist in real life, I got the idea when talking to a nurse friend one day. They eventually stop working because your body builds up immunity, so I adopted that into the story. It made sense to me, both in how it would work in an animal world and how it helped me with the story.  
The way I see it, Nick took them up until they stopped working, and after that, he simply made a point of avoiding those kinds of contacts where it would interfere with his daily life. Until Judy came along, and ruined everything, naturally. He already knew he loved her at that point, but in my mind, I think if he hadn't gone into rut, he probably would have stayed silent and patient until she worked out her own feelings. (Kind of like the story 'Tip Toes'. I adore 'Tip Toes'. Go read it, it's amazing.) **

**'Sorry Judy, you're not that lucky'.  
It's not that Nick is saying it out of low self esteem, rather he thinks Judy is looking for an explanation to his actions and is trying to give him an out. He wants to be honest, so he doesn't take it. Does that make sense? **

**Judy knows how to handle a fox?  
Well yeah, you know how she is. She's a little researcher. And she stole a certain book ;) Which doesn't mean most still isn't trial and error, just like in real life. Not everybody is wired the same way. But hey, that's half the fun! **

**Vixen in the diner  
She's just some girl Nick used to flirt with when he and Judy went there for lunch. So Judy took him there to see his reaction to her _while_ he was in season. If what happened at his place was just because she was the only female around at the time, surely Nick would react to a pretty and interested Vixen, right? **

**Smut?  
** **Here's where things get silly. When I started this story, I had this idea about working up to actual unsensored smut, which would be quite fitting in a story about Nick's season. And then the story progressed and ran away from me. It took another turn, and in the end I found it didn't really need it anymore.** **For those who are dissapointed, keep an eye out for the follow up.  
**

 **I think that was all of them. Once again, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
